Nuestras Nuevas Vidas
by Pansy-89
Summary: ¿Que sentirías si en el mismo día del funeral de tu madre tienes que marcharte a la casa de tu padre? el mismo hombre que abandono a tu madre cuando se entero de tu llegada al mundo,Ahora no solo tienes que convivir con el, si no con su mujer y con sus hijos
1. Chapter 1

En la oficina del Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt:

-No me niego rotundamente… Grito enérgicamente un pelinegro que se puso de pie al escuchar semejante idiotez. De parte del Primer ministro.

-Es eso o separarlos y darlos a una familia adoptiva. -Menciono Shacklebolt mordazmente.

El chico lo miro amenazadoramente y de pronto le vino a la mente ¿COMO PODIA SIQUIERA IMAGINAR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?

Volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha no eran los únicos había una muchacha de unos ojos color Azules le devolvían la mirada, entre lagrimas.

El muchacho suspiro y retiro la mirada para nuevamente dirigirla al ministro de magia quien los miraba como burlonamente dado que el sabia quien era su madre y lo que había hecho en plena guerra .

Pero sin que los chicos dijeran algo acerco su silla al escritorio y tomando su comunicador grito enérgicamente:

-Weasley – de inmediato la puerta lentamente se abrió para dar paso a

Un Pelirrojo con anteojos y cabello chino esponjado Percy Weasley apareció un poco asustado

-Díii…gaaa…me señoooor….. Ministro - tartamudeo el chico sacando de su túnica una pluma y un cuaderno pequeño.

-Necesito que traigas a Potter a mi oficina inmediatamente dijo acomodándose en su silla

El pelirrojo trago saliva dificultosamente.

-See..señor trato de hablar percy pero cada vez que soltaba una palabra le temblaba la voz .

-QUE! Grito miro amenazadoramente al pelirrojo.

-El Auror Harry Potter recién a salido a una misión de caza y no va a regresar dentro de 3 semanas

-"Buscalo y traemelo de regreso!"- Grito haciendo que el Pelirrojo cerrara la puerta de puro susto

PASARON 15 MINUTOS

Media hora en la cual Shacklebolt se la paso más enojado aun después de que mando pedir comida china a su oficina le ofreció comida a los chicos los cuales negaron cortésmente luego tuvo que salir por que tuvo que precedir de una junta de urgencia pero antes de salir les advirtió que si salian les iba a ir mal

Los chicos se quedaron en aquella oficina acostados en aquel incomodo sillón de piel negro

El chico miraba dormitar a su hermana la vio tan frágil, tan débil .

Y de pronto le vino a la mente el juramento que le hizo a su madre de cuidar de su hermana ya que nada mas de ahora en adelante se tenían ellos dos

Como familia.

De pronto se abrió la puerta entrando un encapuchado haciendo que ambos jóvenes se pusieran le apuntaran con las varitas

y apuntando a aquel extraño.

Se Preguntaran ¿un nuevo fic? Pos si la verdad es que quiero agradecer a todos por su graaaan paciencia

Perdón por haberlos abandonado no fue mi intención la universidad en la que estoy es muy estricta respectó a los trabajos y tareas pero ya estoy de vuelta

han leído muchos y espero que les guste esta nueva historia

NOS VEMOS ¡!


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Quién demonios es usted? -Dijo el chico poniéndose frente al extraño, apuntándole directamente al cuerpo, bloqueando la visión del extraño a su hermana para protegerla.

El extraño bajó su capucha. Lo primero en verse fue la melena azabache que poseía toda desordenada, dándole un toque de rebeldía que encajaba perfectamente con sus facciones muy masculinas: cara cuadrada, mentón erguido, nariz recta y ojos grandes enmarcados en unos lentes redondos bloqueando el brillo de sus ojos verdes; era alto y a través de la túnica que poseía podía notarse la espalda ancha y los músculos que tenía. Vestía una túnica negra abrigadora y dentro de ella se apreciaba un sweater de fondo azul oscuro con rombos rojos, pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras enlodadas.

- ¿Qué acaso no te educaron sobre no apuntar a la gente? -Dijo Harry sin tomarle importancia a la varita que le apuntaba.

- Si me educaron, cuando era niño me dijeron que uno debe defenderse de gente así... - su mirada fue de arriba abajo, menospreciándolo.

Harry observó al muchacho, debía de tener unos 15 o 16 años como mucho, tenía un aire a él cuando tenía esa edad sino fuera por esos rasgos tan aristocráticos que de seguro eran de su línea materna; su cabello era tan negro y tan rebelde como el de él pero podía apreciarse la fineza de sus hebras; era alto, más alto que él a esa edad y se le veía mejor nutrido; no usaba gafas lo que le permitía ver que poseía un color de ojo muy difícil de encontrar, era una mezcla del verde de los suyos y el azul de ella, pero combinaban perfectamente.

- Vaya… -respondió el ojiverde –. Veo que heredaste el carácter de tu madre.

El chico apretó más la varita a punto de que los dedos se le pusieran blancos, no podía oírlo hablar de su madre, menos de él.

- ¡No metas a mi madre en esto! ¡No la nombres! -La ira le cegó, él tenía sus razones y verle ahí parado como si todo hubiera sido sencillo… escucharle hablar de su madre, recordar que _él_ tenía una familia, una familia feliz…y él, él no tenía más que a su hermana…-. No lo quiero, ¡Váyase! ¡Prefiero ser enviado a un orfanato Mágico a vivir con usted y su asquerosa familia! - Escupió con rabia finalmente, dejando su ira salir.

Harry nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona violenta, pero aquello, que alguien insultara a su familia... a Ginny y sus hijos, ¡Eso no lo iba a permitir! Aunque fuera muy hijo suyo. Su rostro se endureció y sin proponérselo alzo la mano hacia el chico quien no lo vio llegar, y le azotó una gran bofetada que hizo tambalear al joven.

- ¡Logan! -Chilló su hermana preocupada por aquel golpe.

- ¡No te lo permito! -Exclamó Harry-. ¡Respeta a mi familia! -Apretaba sus manos para contenerse-. ¡No hables así de ellos! ¡No los conoces!

Kingsley entró sonriente, ajeno a la tensión que se sentaba en aquella oficina. Harry pestañeó y respiró profundo calmando su enojo y se dirigió a saludar a quien consideraba un amigo. El Ministro abrazó al héroe mientras lo invitaba a sentarse, mientras hablaban sobre la _familia_ de Harry y el nuevo tema: los dos chicos que permanecían mudos siguiendo la conversación de los adultos.

Harry escucho atento sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Qué acaso, no tienen más parientes? -Quizás fue brusco, pero esto lo sobrepasaba.

Logan se mordió el labio intentando no decir nada, mientras su hermana solo bajo la mirada apenada.

- Siento mucho decirlo, Harry, pero sus abuelos maternos fallecieron en un accidente y como ya sabes, la madre murió por una enfermedad muggle, _cáncer,_ creo que le llaman -hizo un gesto mientras recordaba-. Ironías de la vida ¿No?, en fin, ellos aún no son mayores de edad en ninguno de los mundos y tú eres su único familiar vivo, eres su padre, así que, supongo yo que es un buen momento para que se conozcan y congenien -terminó el Ministro, quien posó su mirada en Harry y lo notó un tanto extraño y preocupado, se preguntó qué era lo había pasado ahí, ya que incluso la cara de los chicos mostraba cierta _tensión_

- ¿Sucedió algo malo en mi ausencia? -preguntó a Harry.

Harry fijo su mirada inquieta en Kingsley.

- Eh…bueno… -su nerviosismo era palpable y Harry solo negó con la cabeza antes de preguntar algo que lo tenía más nervioso-. ¿Ginny lo sabes? ¿Se lo has dicho?

Kingley negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es una situación delicada como para ir ventilándola. Así que…

- Lo sé, esto es complicado, y no es que tenga miedo de Ginny… pero con su trabajo en el profeta, la casa y los chicos…-hablaba-. Esto tiene que ser llevado con la más absoluta discreción, mandaré a mis hijos donde Molly y hablaré con ella. Necesito tiempo… ¿Seguro que no los puedo dejar solos?

El Ministro negó.

- Lo siento Harry, pero no, me alegra verte aunque la situación no sea la más felíz de todas.

Harry asintió, diciendo escuetamente: - Igualmente -

Kingsley salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de los muchachos con un gesto de mano. Harry dirigió su mirada a los dos chicos: Logan aún se sobaba la mejilla que él había golpeado mientras observaba el reloj con mucho interés y su hermana inspeccionaba la mejilla hinchada de su hermano. Nadie hablaba, y una que otra mirada de reojo era la acción más notable que sucedía en ese despacho.

Harry observó con detalle a su hija, la chica cuyo nombre era Gizz, era una joven de apreciada belleza, caracterizada por su cabello negro largo y lacio, su cara ovalada junto a sus labios finos, nariz respingada, pómulos altos y sus llamativos ojos zafiro daban a su rostro un marco digno de apreciar.

Dirigió la vista a su hijo, y un asomo de vergüenza cubrió su conciencia.

- Eh… oye -se dirigió hacia su hijo, recibiendo una mirada de rencor-. Yo lamento haberte golpeado -intentó acercarse para ver qué tan duro le había golpeado pero como acto reflejo Logan retrocedió varios pasos alejándose de su toque y diciendo _"¡No me toque!"_

Gizz empezó a buscar algo en el bolso de mano que tenía.

- Toma -le alcanzó dos pastillas redondas. Logan la miró confuso.

- ¿Qué es…?

- Son para el dolor -dijo con voz seca mientras salía de la oficina para entrar nuevamente, segundos después, con un vaso de agua para dárselo a su hermano.

- ¡No vuelva a pegarle a mi hermano! ¡Nunca! -exclamó furiosa hacia su padre. Harry la miró atónito, recordando la misma mirada en otra persona. _"tan igual a ella"_, pensó. -. ¿Me está escuchando? -preguntó al verlo con la mirada perdida.

Harry asintió.

- Te escucho perfectamente, no necesitas alzar la voz, te recuerdo que soy tu padre

Gizz empezó a reír con ironía.

- ¿Padre? -preguntó con sorna soltando una carcajada-. Dígame una cosa _Sr. Potter_ -siseó con rencor el apellido-, ¿Dónde estuvo usted en todos estos años? ¿Estuvo en algún cumpleaños? O ¿Cuándo aprendimos a montar en escoba? O ¿Cuándo tuvimos nuestra primera muestra de magia? -la pelinegra puso dos dedos en su mentón, simulando pensar-. No, yo no recuerdo ningún momento de mi niñez en la que usted haya estado presente.

Harry la vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras las palabras dicha por su hija calaban dentro suyo.

eh vuelto´A pesar de que el lunes entro a la unniversidad

Lo(a)s Amo


End file.
